Remember To Lock The Door When You Leave
by Hem Ntjr Seth
Summary: Complete. While Yuugi and Ryou are out shopping, Bakura decides to pay a 'visit' to the Pharaoh. Pairing: None, too random to have a plot, therefore no pairings Rating: T for mentions of condoms and beer, and Yuugi swearing Warning: Major OOCness


Author: Hem Ntjr Seth

Title: Remember To Lock The Door (When You Leave)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou or Voltaire's _When You're Evil_

Pairing: None (too random to have a plot, therefore no pairings)

Rating: T (for mentions of condoms and beer, and Yuugi swearing)

Warning: Major OOCness

Spoilers: None

Summary: While Yuugi and Ryou are out shopping, Bakura decides to pay a 'visit' to the Pharaoh.

Status: Complete

A/N: Since I have updated in nearly 3 months and I'm majorly lagging behind in updating and/or revamping, I've decided to post this little nonsense drabble. I am deeply sorry for my hiatus and I hope that you all don't hate me for it.

And to clear up confusion, Yami no Yuugi and Yami no Bakura have their own bodies. Don't ask how or why. They just do. And Bakura refers to Yami no Bakura, and Yami refers to Yami no Yuugi. I didn't feel like calling Yami "Atemu" because that would have to mean that this would take place after the Memory Arc, and since this is completely random and fannon, there is no set arc where it takes place. All that you have to know is that it takes place on a Saturday morning when the local farmer's market is set up in town.

-----------------------------

**Saturday, 10:23 AM, Bakura Household**

"Ryou!"

The snow-haired teen poked his head in the living room of the condo that he and the Thief shared, "Yes?"

Bakura stared at the younger teen, "What are you doing today?"

The chocolate-eyed teen raised a brow at the Thief's question, "Shopping with Yuugi. Why do you ask?"

A twisted smile formed on Bakura's lips, "There's an old friend that I would like to visit."

Ryou nodded, too busy to be even begin to wonder who the Thief was refering to, "Okay. Just make sure that you're back before lunch."

The Thief gave Ryou the most sincere smile that he could master, "Don't worry. I'll be back long before then." The younger teen was about to leave but the Thief interrupted him, "Ryou!"

The annoyed teen turned his head, "Yes?"

"Do you have a spare black marker?"

"There are a bunch in my desk."

"Thanks. And make sure that you pick up some of that imported Egyptian beer that I like."

"I'm going to a farmer's market, Your Thiefness. They don't sell alcohol there. Besides, I can't buy beer. I'm not old enough. You'll have to pick it up on your own time. And by "pick up", I do not mean 'steal' from the store!"

"Ryou."

The chocolate-eyed teen gritted his teeth, "Oh fine! I'll stop by at the mini-mart on the way home and pick up some soda for you."

"No, that's fine, Ryou. I'll pick up some beer when I leave." Ryou shook his head and turned to leave again but Bakura interrupted him once more, "Ryou!"

"What!"

"I need money."

Ryou reached into his pocket and dropped nine-hundred yen onto a nearby table, "Whatever. Just try not to blow up the neighbor's garden gnomes again," and left the room to grab his things.

-o-

**Saturday, 1:14 PM, Mutou Household**

"I'm home, Yami!" called Yuugi as he carried in groceries that he had bought from the local farmer's market. When he had woken that morning it had seemed like it was going to be a normal Saturday, but as Yuugi would soon find out, that just wasn't meant to be.

"Yami?" he called again, but there was no response. He placed the groceries on the counter, next to a black marker that was lying on it, and walked into the living room, "Yami, are you home?" Still nothing. He checked the kitchen, "Yami?" Nope. Then he checked the bedrooms, "Yami are you in here?" Where could the older teen be? "Yami!" Now he was getting concerned. He went back to the living room and that's when he noticed a scrap of paper on the coffee table and Yami's clothes littered on the floor. "What the...?" He picked up the paper and read what was scribbled on it.

_Tsk tsk tsk. You should remember to lock the door before you leave. Someone might get in. ;p And you wouldn't believe how many condoms I found. That's so kinky, Yuugi. Hehe. Oh and are you looking for the Pharaoh, Yuugi? Then you'd better check outside. -insert cackle here-_

_P.S. You better stock up on tape and ribbon. :(_

Yuugi crumbled up the scrap of paper and threw it on the floor, rushing outside to find Yami, "What the fuck?"

And sure enough, he found a struggling body in the backyard. There was Yami wrapped in red ribbon like a Christmas present, duct tape on his mouth and a index card tied to a ribbon of his neck.

"Oh for the love of... I'll get you free, Yami." He ran over the older teen and read the scribbling on the index card.

_You really should stop by Kaiba's and drop off this package. I'm sure that he would enjoy it. ;p_

_Have a horrible day, Yuugi:)_

_-TKBakura, "I do it all because I'm evil. And I do it all for free. Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need."_

He pulled off the index card, muttering under his breath, "Fuck you, Bakura."

"I thought you'd never get home!" whined Yami after the duct tape was yanked off of his mouth, "That sneaky Thief! I was taking a nap on the sofa when he came up behind me and knocked me unconscious! You didn't lock the door, did you?"

Yuugi frowned, "I guess I forgot."

Yami shook his head and was about to say something when Yuugi exclaimed, "You're naked, Yami!"

Yami narrowed his eyes a little, "You just noticed that? Ra, Yuugi. I think that you need cups!"

Yuugi smiled, "They're called 'glasses', Yami."

The other male snorted, "Glasses. Cups. Same thing."

Yuugi's smile widened, "You're so cute, Yami! Perhaps I should put the duct tape back on and drop you off at Kaiba's like Bakura suggested."

Horror filled Yami's eyes as they went wide, "NO!"

-Owari-

------------------------------

Yes, that was random. No, I'm not smoking something. Yes, you may leave a review.

But wouldn't it be funny if Seto opened his front door and there was a naked Yami wrapped up in red ribbon on his doorstep? XD

And 900 yen is about 8 US dollars.


End file.
